Teleport 2 Me
by Childish Gambino
Summary: Slight AU. One-shot. Kurt gets drafted to be sent to Iraq for 2 years and Blaine copes with him being gone. It's not easy but they make it through. A little more summary inside.


**A/N: Fic inspired by the song 'Teleport 2 Me' by Wzrd. I suggest you listen to it while reading. I've been listening to this song all day and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I hope it is good. I liked it. I hope you all enjoy. I always see Blaine getting drafted into the military but I don't think I've ever seen one with Kurt. **

**Idk how getting drafted for the military works but for the sake of the story just, you know lol.**

* * *

><p><em>Two years. <em>That's how long Kurt was too be stationed in Iraq for. He didn't even know Kurt had signed up for the Military until he got the letter.

When he walked into his apartment that night he expected it to be like any other night. Kurt would either be home or right behind him. They would decide to either make dinner together or order out. Or maybe go out for dinner, it was nice night out. Why not spice it up. Blaine smiled whilst opening the door only to stop short when he saw Kurt sitting at the table looking miserable. He peeled off his trench coat and sat down at the chair in front of Kurt's.

When Kurt broke the news to him he didn't believe him._ Kurt signing up for the military, c'mon, right?_ Ha ha. That was a good laugh. Now how about dinner? But Kurt wasn't laughing. He wasn't even smiling at Blaine like he usually did. They talked, they argued, they cried. And the Kurt explained how it happened.

"_It's something me and all the Glee guys did, just as a precaution. In case college or whatever didn't work out. It was at the time when I was trying to act straight to impress my dad who was spending too much time with Finn for my taste. I thought signing up for the army would be something my dad could be proud of from me. I didn't want to lose my dad, you know. I was insecure and I just wanted him to be proud. I didn't think me being gay would do that so I signed up with the other guys. I didn't think I would ever get drafted though."_

That was almost a year ago. Kurt had already been in Iraq for 4 months. It was difficult at the time. Hell, it's still difficult, _so difficult._ Blaine was just going through the motions of the day after Kurt left. Wake up, shower, eat, work, come home, sleep and repeat. Everyday the only focus was 'Kurt being OK'. He was on autopilot. Until Kurt told him to stop wasting his life away when he realized Blaine was telling him the same thing in every e-mail and phone call when asked about his day. So he did. Or he tried.

* * *

><p>A month in Blaine developed insomnia. By the time it was midnight in New York it was turning into the morning in Iraq and since Kurt woke up so early he could get to the computer first so at night was the best time where he could have a really lengthy e-mail conversation with Kurt. It wasn't ideal and Kurt tried to talk him out of it but Blaine insisted. He just wanted to talk to Kurt in whatever capacity he could.<p>

Wide-awake Blaine doesn't know the time because he's too busy emailing Kurt on his phone. When Kurt emails him that he has to go start his training is when Blaine puts his phone on the nightstand and closes his eyes hoping to get some sleep at least. He doesn't see that it's already 3 a.m. and he has to be up in 3 hours to start his day at the office.

At work he's groggy. It's only 8:30 and already he's on his 2nd cup of coffee, moving on to his 3rd. He's tired. He just wants to go home and sleep and be miserable. He has a right to, right? If Kurt were here he would tell Blaine to pull himself together and to stop worrying about him and to fix his hair and iron his clothes better because seriously Blaine _'It is never acceptable to go out looking like less than a million bucks'._ He smiles and he can picture Kurt saying that, hands on his hips with a smile. The smile that he reserves for his dork that he calls his boyfriend. So he does his work. Not exceptionally, not horribly, but he gets it done. Because Kurt would want him too.

He doesn't go out anymore. He just goes to work and goes home and does the occasional errands here and there. But he doesn't party like he used to when Kurt was here with him. He doesn't go out to drink at bar with his friends like they used to every other weekend. He doesn't stroll through Central Park like he usually does on a Sunday while Kurt is working on a project and needs concentration and laughs at Blaine to leave him alone while Blaine attacks his neck with kisses.

* * *

><p>His friends try to get him to come and hang out 5 months in. They see Blaine isn't coping well but they don't know how bad he's <em>really <em>doing. Everyday Blaine checks the news, Internet, newspaper, _anything_ to see what's going on in Iraq and searching for one name in particular. After weeks of turning them down he finally relents. He could use a drink and some fresh air and to get his mind off Kurt, at least for a few hours. It might do him some good. So he goes to the bar with the members of the Glee club who did make it to New York and has some drinks with them. They talk about what's going on in their lives at the moment. They ask about Kurt. Mercedes and Sam announce that there expecting their first child. He smiles and laughs and takes part in the conversation and congratulates Sam and Mercedes but his hearts not in it. He is genuinely happy he just can't find it in him to care. _Why do you get to be happy, with the person you love? Why can't Kurt be here to be happy with the rest of you? Why did none of you get drafted as well? _And then he's disgusted with himself for thinking that.

So he keeps a show face on. He doesn't want anyone to worry about him more than they already are. He keeps up appearances. What he really wants to say though is: _Somebody help me. Does anyone care? Can anybody hear me? Is there anyone there?_

He gets wasted that night. Beyond wasted. He forgot how good it feels to get drunk and to forget. Forgets almost everything. Forget his problems. Forgets Kurt's not there. When he gets home he expects Kurt to be sleeping in their bed after a long day working his magic with the clothes he's created. It's dark in their bedroom and Blaine doesn't see anything until he gets in bed after changing. He flops down on the bed and slides his arm across to lie across Kurt's waist. _Nothing. Emptiness. Cold. So cold._ And it all come's crashing back to him. And he hates himself. Hates himself for forgetting. Hates himself because here he is, a drunken mess who forgot that his boyfriend is stationed across the world from him, while said boyfriend is putting his life on the line and can't even have the luxury to throw it away for a night and get smashed and forget that he's fighting in a war. He cries that night.

* * *

><p>Months pass after that night. He doesn't go back to the bar. There have been so many letters, and dropped calls and interrupted skype dates between him and Kurt and it's just never enough. Blaine just wants to see Kurt all day. Even if they have nothing to discuss, which is never the case, he just wants to be in his presence. See his eyes, hear him talk and laugh, just be with him while not really <em>being with him.<em>

He goes back to writing music. He hasn't written anything since some time in college but with the apartment so quiet he has more time to think and the melodies and lyrics just come to him. He writes them all down in a notebook he purchased earlier in the week. The next day he buys a Casio piano to put the songs together. He uses his guitar for some as well. It's a good way to pass time when he's not at work or the seldom times he goes out with his friends when they are _not_ going to a bar.

* * *

><p>He calls Burt one day a few months after Kurt left, since he sure as hell can't call his own parents. He just needs someone to talk to. <em>Someone who understands<em>. They talk for hours; they laugh, cry and reminisce. Before they hang out Burt tells him to not be a stranger and to call him whenever he needs to. _We're in this together,_ he tells him.

* * *

><p>It's a Sunday. Kurt said he would be able to skype him today. He's had his computer on all day with the volume up high so he can hear when he gets the <em>ding<em> to tell him Kurt's calling. He knows him won't be until later but he doesn't want to risk it in case Kurt calls him during the day. He gets it around 11 p.m. and runs to the computer.

"Hi," he says when he gets an image of Kurt in his uniform.

"Hey," the image of Kurt says with a smile on his face.

"How are you today? Anything interesting?" Blaine asks.

Kurt proceeds to tell him of his day. Him and his team went into the city to get some supplies and when they got back there was a line for everyone to use the computers. He had been waiting for quite some time before he got his chance.

"I miss you. I can't wait until I'm home and I can just be with you, and hold you. _Marry you. _Do everything with you."

"God, Kurt. I want all of that, so badly. Can't you just teleport to me?"

"You've been watching to much Star trek babe."

"No, I'm serious. I just want you here, right here with me."

"I want to be too. I will be soon. Just hold out."

He hears some people talking loudly through the speakers.

"I have to go. They're other people that want to speak with their families as well. I love you Blaine. Don't forget that. It's not that much longer now," Kurt says as he smiles at him one last time before the call is disconnected.

Blaine sighs and shuts down the computer. _Not that much longer now_ repeats in his head, just 4 more months.

* * *

><p>His brother calls him the next day. He's been doing this every couple of weeks to check up on him. Check up on Kurt as well since it's been awhile since he's emailed him. They talk for an hour or so before his brother announces that he has to get back to work and to keep his head up and to tell Kurt that he misses him and can't wait to make fun of Blaine with him.<p>

* * *

><p>Day's turn into weeks and weeks turn into months. Before he knows it, it's the day Kurt is returning back home. To him. To his friends and family. He wakes up with a grin and showers and makes breakfast. Burt is flying in tomorrow so he runs through the apartment to make sure everything is clean and in place. However he can't foresee into the future (although he really should have known this would happen) that he and Kurt will leave a trail of clothes throughout the apartment when they get home from the airport as they claw at each other kissing frantically and throwing each other on the walls on their way to the bedroom before they are lying on their bed forgoing foreplay because its been two years and Kurt's prepping him and then sliding into him. And it's amazing, and different, yet the same and they're loud but they don't care because it's been <em>so fucking long.<em>

Burt will walk into the apartment the next day to see the clothes on the floor and see them still tangled together in their sheets, sleeping, before he closes the door quietly and is mortified at what he just saw but also kind of happy because his two sons are happy and yes he considers Blaine a son and knows that he will be back in New York within the next couple of months or so to see them get married. So he gives them some space and goes out to get some breakfast. He'll come back in an hour to find Kurt in the kitchen in just some basketball shorts and pull him into a bone-crushing hug. Blaine will wake up in a few minutes and walk in on them hugging and proceed to join them as they all laugh at being with one another again.

* * *

><p>Kurt's plane is scheduled to land at 3 p.m. and it's only 11. By 12 he's on the road. He doesn't want to run into traffic or anything and he'd rather be super early than have Kurt waiting on him. It's 2:15 when he gets there and a worker leads him to where all the other families are waiting for their husbands and wives, boyfriends and girlfriends, daughters and sons and brothers and sisters arrivals.<p>

Blaine sits down next to a family containing a man with a baby boy and girl. He smiles at them as he sits.

"Waiting for your girlfriend," the man asks.

"No my boyfriend actually," Blaine says a little nervously. He never knows how someone will react when he says that and he braces himself for the comments.

They never come. The man smiles at him. "I see. Well not much longer to go know. How long has he been gone for?"

"Two years. How about your wife?"

"Same. Maybe they know each other," he says with a laugh.

"Maybe," Blaine says and the conversation ends when one of the babies starts to cry signaling that they're hungry.

Someone announces on the intercom that the flight had just landed and Blaine starts to get excited. It was finally time. The doors open and soon after men and women are walking out the door. All in uniform. Blaine looks and looks and finally spots Kurt and puts his hands over his mouth covering his grin and his eyes are sparkling with happiness. Kurt looked the same yet inexplicably different. He was more muscular; Blaine had no complaints about that. His hair was a little shorter but still had that Kurt Hummel flair. His eyes were a little more reserved. They didn't hold that innocence anymore. He witnessed terrible things in Iraq that he will tell Blaine all about in time.

When Kurt spots him he grins and runs to him. They hug. They hug for minutes, hours, days, who knows. They're just breathing each other in. Yes this was real. Not some dream. They're finally KurtandBlaine again. Kurt pulls back and kisses him. Quick so not to cause a scene. When he detaches their lips he just looks into Blaine's eyes with such a happy expression.

"I'm here baby. I teleported to you."

**A/N: Omg that last line was soooo cheesy lol. And I'm gonna go ahead and plug my other story "New Life". It's a AU WIP, I hope you check it out :) and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
